


Caught you

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Caught, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Trans Character, spying on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Kanan wanted some alone time and Dia just happened to show up at the wrong time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try making a porn story, this is my first time so it's probably shitty. Also I need more KanaDia in my life and trans Kanan gives me life.

It was a bright summer day. Kanan had to work at his family's dive shop and he couldn't help but feel incredibly horny. And it's gotten to the point that he can't ignore it anymore. 

"Dad! I'm done with my shift!" Kanan yelled as he took off his wetsuit. He's muscles were wet from the wetsuit but looked amazing. (I'm not thirsty for Kanan I swear) His muscles were so buff and he had a nice v shaped body. 

He quickly ran upstairs and closed the door to his room. All his family members were working at the shop so he's not worried about getting caught. 

He grabbed his laptop and put on his headphones. He took off every piece of clothing off and went right to work. 

He started to play with his 2 inch growth. He watched the porn intensely as he rubbed himself. 

And he wasn't the only one watching intensely. 

Dia had watched to discuss things for their next live and didn't think to let him know that she was coming over. His parents let her in anyway. As she was helping to Kanan's room, she could have sworn she heard panting. She opened Kanan's door to see Kanan masturbating while watching porn. 

And she adds that to the list of things she wishes she could delete from her memory. 

But she couldn't help herself, she wanted to watch. She has never seen Kanan's growth before and was a little fascinated. She knew that going on testosterone would give Kanan growth but she never seen it. 

She felt this whole situation was shameless but she didn't want to stop watching. She found herself with her hand in her panties. She was so embarrassed.

Kanan was getting to the good stuff with the porn. He had two fingers in a jerking motion on his growth and was panting. He murmured softly "Dia". 

Dia hears him say that and gets even more embarrassed. 'He is using me as fap material?! How shameless!' She thought to her as she gets closer to climaxing. 

Kanan was also getting closer to climaxing. He started to jerk his hips. "D-Dia, I'm gonna cum!" He murmured as he moves his body more. He jerks his fingers more intensely and he climaxed. Dia watched him climax and seconds later, she climaxes. 

Dia was panting like crazy and she's not quiet about it. 

"DIA?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kanan heard Dia's panting and looked to see where is was coming from. Dia's face turns completely red. "I-I wanted to discuss things about our next live and saw you..." She covers her face from the embrassment. 

"W-well, I wouldn't minded if you fucked me right now." Kanan said under his breath hoping Dia didn't hear that. Obviously she did. 

Dia went over to Kanan and kissed him. Kanan was fine with it. He was still extremely horny so he didn't care. When they broke off, Kanan started to leave marks on Dia as she did the same. Kanan also started to take Dia's clothes off. Dia started to play with Kanan's ears. She was biting on one and rubbed the other. Kanan liked her ears being played with. 

Kanan started panting but got to work on Dia's breasts. She was sucking one and pinching the other. Dia started to moan under her breath. Kanan put Dia on top of her. He lean into her ear and whispered "would you mind eating me?" As if Dia's face wasn't red enough, she nodded. Kanan got more excited from her answer. 

Dia started to leave a trail of kisses on Kanan going down. Once down she started to kiss and lick his thighs. She looked to see that Kanan was ready. He gave her a look that mean 'just eat me already'. Dia started to get her tough to work. 

She licked lightly on Kanan's growth. Kanan was panting watching Dia doing her magic. Dia looked up to see the face Kanan was making. It turned her on more. Kanan pulled Dia's head closer and grabbed some of her hair. Dia didn't mind though, she was oddly enjoying it a lot more then she originally thought. 

Then she started to suck on Kanan's growth. Kanan started to moan and pant like crazy. He wrapped his legs onto her and pulled her as close as possible. "D-Dia.. I.. I'm..gonna..ahh!" Kanan came hard.

As he was climaxing, Dia licked at his entrance to get all the juices. When he was done, Dia went up and gave him a kiss. "It's your turn Dia." Kanan panted as he came down from his high. 

"W-what?! You don't have to- ah!" Kanan switched positions so that Dia was on the bottom. Kanan started to rub tease Dia's entrance. "You're so wet! You got like this from watching me? Man Dia you're more of a pervert than I thought!" Dia covered he face at the comment. She was to embarrasses to respond. "Hey now, don't cover your face. I want to look at your face." 

Kanan put two fingers inside Dia. Dia moaned loudly as Kanan started to hit her g spot. Kanan started to leave more marks on Dia. Dia held onto Kanan and whimpered "k-kiss me Kanan." "As you wish." Kanan started to kiss her, playing with her tough. He could taste himself and didn't mind at all. 

"Kanan...Kanan...I'm gonna...Kanan!" Dia cries out as she climaxed. Kanan took out his fingers and licked them.Dia sees what he is doing. "Hey don't lick that!" "Says the person that was eating me out not too long ago." Kanan got every last drop. 

"Love you Dia." Kanan gave Dia a kiss. 

"Love you too, Kanan." She returned the kiss.


End file.
